IZ Dare Show!
by Invader Cet
Summary: Another one of those dare shows! Please send dares!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S!**

Cet: Hello people of Earth, Irk, Vort, and other planets! This is another dare show, because I'm just that awesome. ^w^ And here is the cast…

Zim: WHERE IS THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!

Cet: A dare…

Zim:WHERE!

Cet: A DARE…

Zim: WHERE!

Cet: A DARE SHOW DERPWAD!

Dib: Thank you!

Cet: *bows*

Tak: MIMI! Where are we!

Cet: *facepalm*

Purple: Hey! We were promised donuts for doing this!

Red: Yeah!

Cet: FINE! HERE'S YOUR STUPID DONUTS!*chucks a sack of donuts at the Tallest*

Purple: Omghidhsjfhb

Cet: Wha?

Purple: *swallows* Pushy! Gosh!

Sizz-Lorr: There you are Zim!

Zim: *looks at Sizz-Lorr intently* WHO ARE YOU!

Sizz-Lorr: …

Cet: You're all staying here!

Gaz: Shut up! You're making me sick!

Cet: DON'T MAKE ME PRESS THIS! *holds up a remote*

GIR: DOES IT MAKE WAFFLES?

Cet: *pats GIR on the head* No, that's what the blue button does.

Blue: What do I do?

Indigo: Nothing.

Blue:

Yellow: You know, Red has some notes against you Indigo. I can reveal them to all of Fanfiction if you want…

Indigo: NO!

Yellow: Okay. *sneers*

Minimoose: Nya!

Black: You got that right!

White: D… don't make Red and Purple mad. I don't like the airlock.

Brown: Come on White! Irk up!

Grey: Yea! What Brown said!

Orange: Come on guys. We're kind of all friends slash frenemies here.

Indigo: *looks at Red and Purple* Sure….

Green: *Eyeroll* Wow Indigo. So mature.

Indigo: IKR?

Cet: Since when do you text?

Indigo: What?

Cet: So… Send in some truths or dares before I lose it!

Zim: I AM ZIM!

Cet: NO DUH!

**Send dares otherwise the watermelon will haunt you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but OCs. Darn disclaimer.

Cet: Welcome back to our show of doom!

Everyone else: GROAN

Cet: It's alright! We actually have dares this time!

Everyone else: **GROAN**

Cet: Whatever. Heres Gir'sdoomsongofdoom!

Doom: OMG THIS IS AWESOME!

Okay, I dare Dib to say that he loves me, the almighty DOOM!  
I dare Gaz and Zimmeh to kiss!

Truths: Red, do you have "special feelings" for Purple?  
Purple, same for Red?  
GIR: Do you love MiMi?

That's all! This is AWESOME! Keep going! LISTEN TO CARMELLDANSEN!

Cet: Bye! I am listening to Carmelldansen. *Turns up speakers and does the CarmellDansen* Do it or suffer!

Zim: ZIM needs not dance.

Dib: I agree.

Cet: Do you see this computer? I'd assume you do. Well, I can type whatever, and you will suffer through that. For example… *types something down, and waits*

*llamas suddenly fall from the sky*

Cet: Now, where were we…

Zim and Dib: CARMELLDANSEN! *both nervously do the CarmellDansen*

Cet: Good. Now Dib, tell Doom you love her, and then, just because, kiss her on the cheek.

Dib: *looks at Cet, then Doom, then the computer* Doom, I love you. *rushes over and kisses Doom on the cheek*

Doom: I love you too Dibbers! *squeezes Dib*

Cet: Well, now Gaz and Zim need to kiss!

Gaz: Doubt it.

Zim: NEVER!

Cet: Okay, chickens! You weenies will never win the Gameslave 3s or Megadoomers that I had planned for the last chapter!

Gaz: *considers*

Zim: MEGADOOMER! *runs over and pulls Gaz into a kiss*

Gaz: *shock slowly turns into rage*Grrrrr….

Cet: *types, then a safe full of cats falls on Gaz*

Indigo: Ha!

Cet: Indigo, you'll love the next one. Red, do you like Purple, and vice versa?

Red: He's my brother! Eww!

Purple: Yea!

*Red and Purple slowly move away from each other*

Indigo: HA! THEY'RE UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND EACH OTHER NOW!

Cet: That's why you're my favorite OC.

Indigo: Yeah!

Orange: Hey!

Cet: And GIR, do you like MiMi?

GIR: Yes! I wub her! *hugs MiMi*

Cet: Daaaawwwwwww!

Gaz: Nnnnyyuhh…..

Cet: CRAP! SHE'S WAKING UP! THAT'S IT FOR NOW!

Doom: Peace!


	3. Gravity Falls Refrences xD

*Carmelldansen is playing very loudly as the curtain is drawn*

Cet: *Welcome back! We have 7 truths and dares this time!

Indigo: Did I get any yet?

Cet: Nope.

Indigo: :D

Red and Purple: :(

GIR: Would you like peas wit dat?

Everyone: …

Cet: Well, anyway, we have dares, so lets get to it! Here's invadakak13!

Gaz: I'm leaving. *opens door to closet and walks in*

Cet: You can't escape your fate!

Invadakak13: Well, Zim must ask Gaz out and Gaz can't know he must say its cause of the kiss.

Truths:  
Does Dib really hate Zim?  
Does Zim really hate Dib?

Cet: Well, um, GAZ!

Gaz: *Peers out of the closet* What.

Cet: Zim has something to say.

Zim: NO ZIM DOES NOT!

Cet: *types, and Zim is struck by lightning*

Zim: WOULD THE GAZ LIKE TO GO OUT WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!

Gaz: Why?

Zim: BECAUSE OF THE KISS!

Gaz: Uh, sure.

Zim: *looks relieved*

Cet: Well Zim do you really hate Dib?

Zim: ZIM HATES THE DIB-STINK!

Cet: And Dib?

Dib: YES!

Cet: Yay! No ZaDr!

Zim and Dib: No what?

Cet: Zim and Dib romance.

Zim and Dib: *exchanging glances then hardcore spaz*

Cet: The next truths and dares are from Tobi the Simsmeister.

Megan: Yay, another dareshow!

Talia: *sarcastic* Hurrah.

Megan: Anyway, obviously, we came here to dare!

Talia: Okay, first, Zim, you have to do the afro circus thing from Madagascar 3. Dress up in the outfit and hump a cardboard cutout of Squidward while you do it, too!

Megan: *has seizure* HORRIBLE! MENTAL! IMAGES!

Talia: Good for you! So... Don't feel sad, Dib! I have a dare for YOU, too! Do the epic time jump thing from Men In Black 3. The almighty hosts get to decide what time period you end up in! YAAAAY! P.S. LOOK! WEEPING ANGELS!

Megan: Gaz, have a World of Warcraft tournament with the rest of the IZ cast, and Talia, too! Oh, and wear a pink dress for the rest of the chapter. Why do you wear so much black? Wear some color! Something bright and happy!

Talia: Gir, Pinkie Pie here will make cupcakes with you. No, that is not a reference to the fanfic. I mean LITERAL cupcakes made from CAKE STUFFS! She'll hang outbwith you guys for TWO chapters! Do something to make the whole studio blow up, too! And eat Smile Dip. See what happens...

Megan: Talia!

Talia: That's my name, don't wear it out!

Megan: BYEZ!

Cet: Zimmy!

Zim: NO CALLING ZIM THAT!

Cet: Too bad, ZIMMY. Anyway, *throws a rainbow clown afro and multicolored paint at Zim*

Put this on and paint polka dots on yourself!

Zim: NEVER!

*water sprays Zim from baisically nowhere*

Zim: AAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNSSSS! *puts on the wig and paints himself*

Cet: *brings a Squidward standee out from the back room* Rape this while you sing.

Zim: *shudders* Duh duh duh duh circus duh duh duh duh afro circus afro POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO! *chucks the standee at GIR, who eats it*

Dib: Ha Zim! Score one for Earth!

Cet: Now TIME JUMP!

Dib: Wha? *is suddenly teleported into the future city of District 12*

Effie Trinket: And for the boy… Dib Membrane!

Dib: Who? Me?

Effie: Yes, you!

Cet: Who wants to bet the Careers kill him the first day?

Everyone: *raises hands*

Cet: Gaz, World of Warcraft tournament time!

Gaz: Okay.

*everyone suddenly gets a computer*

Cet: Anddd….. GO!

Zim: GO YOU STUPID TROLL!

Purple: Hey! My knight!

Dib: MY HUMAN!

Gaz: *steps away from her computer with a look of acomplishment on her face*

Cet: Now you have to wear this pink dress. *holds up a pink, frilly dress*

Gaz: *quickly grabs it and walks back in the closet*

Cet: Now, welcome our new guest, Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Hi everypony!

Dib: I'm already annoyed.

Gaz: *walks back out in the dress* grrrrrrrr….

Cet: Now GIR, you have to make cupcakes with Pinkie Pie!

Dib: And which fanfic is this not a reference to?

Cet: *spazzes out*

Dib: Jeez, is it that bad?

Cet: YESS! *gack*

GIR: We maded the cuppycakes! *holds up a multicolored cupcake, with more red and blue than anyother color*

Cet: *screams* NO DASHIE NO!

GIR: Why da lady all loud?

Pinkie Pie: I dunno.

Cet: Now, hehe. Pinkie will stay for 2 chapters.

Pinkie: Do I get dares?

Cet: Depends on whether or not people send them for you.

Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie!

Cet: Well, *is interrupted by a loud ticking* What is that?

Zim: NOTHING! ZIM HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOMB!

Everyone but Zim: A BOMB?

Zim: No… errr… an exploding kitten!

Gaz: Then what's behind your back?

Cet: YO MAMA! Anyway, EVERYONE GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

*Everyone runs out of the building*

Cet: Well, who wants to put blindfolds on and get into my car?

Everyone: Yeah!

Red: Wait, what?

*commercial break*

*GIR pops up*

Commercial GIR: MY TAQUITOS!

*Switches back to the regular screen*

Red: Wouldn't your car be a little small?

Cet: Right… *takes out phone and dials a limo rental number* Uh huh, just one, no, I don't want the clown with no head…

GIR: CLOWN!

Cet: SHUT UP! Yes, I'll have the Warriors package for $13 more! Mkayy, bye.

Zim: Warriors? MY SLAVES! I AM ZIM!

Cet: No Zim, these are cats.

Zim: Wha?

Cet: They're cats, derpwad!

Zim: Wha?

Cet: *smacks Zim with a teddy bear full of hair gel* LLAMAS!

*a big black limo drives up*

Cet: Here's our ride!

Chauffer: *opens the door to the limo, which has a floor full of cats*

GIR: Kittehs! Ah loves yooouuuu! *tries to eat a ginger tom with green eyes*

Cet: No! You SHALL NOT eat Firestar!

GIR: Awww….. *Puts Firestar down*

Cet: Mission acomplished. Now, everyone put on a blindfold!

Red: Why?

Cet: You shall not know my address!

Red: Okay, jeez…

*everyone steps in and grabs a blindfold*

Cet: I wub you Blackstar!

Blackstar: Mroow!

Cet: Fine then, be that way!

Gaz: We there yet?

Cet: Yes!

*Cet steps out, and takes a deep breath in*

Cet: Still tastes like chicken.

*Red gets out and falls on his face*

Cet: Right… GUARDS!

*the SWAT team comes down and grabs the IZ cast*

Cet: Just take them inside.

SWAT Guy: You heard her! Go indoors!

*Everyone rushes inside*

Cet: Okay, you can take off the blindfolds! *Turns to SWAT men* Bring in the cats!

*SWAT men rush out*

Cet: We have more dares from hailallpenguinz!

*A 12-year-old man(not my real age) teleports in*Hail:wazzdown, up, left, right, and in front of you  
Anyway...  
Zim!wear this mask*holds a black mask with spikes on the sides and on top* while remembering dark memories*caution: if mask is worn, do not be sad*  
Other irkens: fight and live 1hr. from zeth*the masked turns zim to that chain-bloody demon*  
Dib:join them through hell!  
Host:revive all, them ask,'how was it?'  
Gaz: I heard zim took you to the carnival, was it fun? Did you like the stuff pig he won you?  
Ladapeace! Oh, and zim…thanx for giving me an irken arm to replace the one you destroyed. Assassins out!

Cet: Au revior! Oh, the Games should be over! *presses a button, and Dib's courpse shows up on the floor* Great. *revives him* How long did you last?

Dib: A day. :(

*money falls from the sky*

Dib: Why?

Cet: Everyone betted you'd die on the first day.

Dib: :(

Cet: *throws the mask on the ground* Zim! Wear it!

Zim: Okay… *puts it on, and turns into a creature of unimaginable horror*

Cet: All Irkens and Dib must fight him!

Dib: Really?

Cet: Yes.

*A few hours later, everyone is dead except for Cet, GIR, MiMi, Lard Nar and Gaz*

Cet: *revives all* How was it?

Everyone: Are you freaking kidding me.

Cet: So Gaz, how was the carnival.

Gaz: Joyful.

Cet: Nice… Wait, more dares from hailallpenguinz!

Forgot to mention that zim has to keep the mask on for 2 chapters, and take it off for specific for real!*shoots tallest and laughs*  
Oh,yeah zim:make tak tremble and pee herself! *vanishes*

Zim: Zim will not!

Cet: Zim will! *Puts the mask back on Zim* Tak must tremble!

Tak: Never!

Cet: *pushes Tak up to the Zim-monster* Look into his eyes…

Tak: *screams, then pees herself* MiMi! My spare change of clothing

MiMi: *shakes her head*

Cet: Look, you can borrow mine.

Tak: Thank you.

*Cet goes into her room and grabs a T-shirt that says 20% Cooler with a Rainbow Dash on it with jeans*

Cet: Here.

*Tak goes into the bathroom*

Cet: Our next dares are from gamrfan!

Gamrfan :make gir kiss mimi-

Violet: and dib i dare you to say you love me and hate doom. and zim you get to kiss tak bye. ZATR,GAMR DAVR(dib and violet) rocks!

Cet: GIR!

GIR: Yea funny lady!

Cet: Kiss MiMi!

GIR: Okie dokie lokie! *skips over to MiMi and pulls her into a kiss*

MiMi: *utter shock*

Cet: Dib, say you love Violet and hate Doom.

Dib: Why do I have to say I love people I don't know?

Cet: Just say it.

Dib: *deep breath out* I love Violet and hate Doom.

Doom: *from the crowd outside* WHY?

Cet: Nothing Doom, it was just a dare. Dibbers still likes you.

Dib: No I.. *Cet throws her shoe at Dib* HEY!

Cet: Shh…. Tak has to kiss Zim!

Tak: No!

Cet: Then I guess I can take back my clothes…

Tak: Fine! But you have to take off his mask!

Cet: Okay… *Walks up to Zim and tears the mask off his face*

Zim: Wha?

*Tak kisses Zim*

Zim: I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!

Tak: No I don't, you defect.

Zim: :(

Cet:Well we have more dares, this time they're from Invader Dannielle!

Hiiii!  
Purple: I dare you to kiss me 3!  
Red:slap yourself with a fish 400000 times!  
Zim: run in circles yelling "DIB IS A WAZZ BAG!" every time Dib blinks  
Dib: blink four shmillion times!

Cet: Purple, kiss Dannielle!

Purple: No!

Cet: DO IT OR SUFFER!

Purple: FINE!

*Purple kisses Dannielle*

Indigo: Daawwwww!

Purple: SHUT UP.

Red: YEA.

Cet: Red! Here's a tuna! *tosses a fish at Red*

Red: Why?

Cet: You have to smack yourself with it 400,000 times.

Red: Grr…. *goes in the corner and repeatedly hitting himself with the tuna*

Cet: And Zim, when ever Dib blinks, you have to run around in circles while screaming "DIB IS A A WAZZ BAG!"

Dib: *blinks*

Zim: DIB IS A WAZZ BAG!

Dib: *blinks a few smillion times*

Zim: DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG! DIB IS A WAZZ BAG!

Cet: *Smile Dib falls from the ceiling* I thought this stuff was banned in america! Everyone, dig in!

GIR: YAHOO!

*several minutes later*

Zim: No, you stupid dogs! I shall not lick your paws!

Dib: The future, is in the past! ONWARDS AOSHIBA!

Tak: Space unicorn, soaring thru the starrssss

Pinkie Pie: Dashie, I didn't mean it! Forgive me!

Gaz: GIANT FEET!

*one of the cats scratches Cet*

Cet: Yow! Not cool, Tigerheart! Wait, where's wax Abraham Lincoln? Wax Sherlock Holmes I'm looking at you!

Dib: Wat.

Cet: Well thus concludes this episode of IZ Truth or Dare!


End file.
